Trust in you
by Astraearose-silvermoon
Summary: 2 years after the battle with Galaxia the senshi are at peace and living out their dreams but something tragic happens to Haruka bit more of a description in story but you will have to read to find out more Rated T and is COMPLETE for now unless i get some interest and reviews
1. i need you

_Trust in you_

 ** _User Disclaimer-_** ** _I do not own sailor moon and friends that honour belongs to Takeuchi-sama I just like playing with the characters_**

 **A/N 1 – So this is just a random idea I came up with this story focuses on Haruka and Minako but not as lovers just a senshi turning to her leader as a friend in a time of need. Get the tissues ready**

 **Description**

Two years after the battle with Galaxia everyone was living out their dreams before crystal Tokyo came to fruition and their duty to protect the royal family would come into force once again.

Usagi was working in a nursery on a apprenticeship she was doing extremely well, Mamoru was in his 3rd year at Tokyo Medical school Ami was in her first year at the same school, Rei was at last the elegant shrine maiden she had always wanted to be, Makoto was training to be a chef at one of the top schools of cuisine in France, Minako was an idol and was currently on a break from her tours.

Haruka was a race car driver but it was currently off season, Michiru was currently on a tour with the Tokyo royal orchestra, Setsuna was also currently on tour with her designer dresses after Minako had worn a few of them at a local fashion show. Hotaru had been reborn after a rogue youmma attack last year so was still very young at the minute.

After a tragic event Haruka can only turn to one person but is she strong enough to let go?

 **Trust in you**

It was the call she had been dreading, the call her aunt told her to be expecting Haruka's mother was dying and Haruka would not make it in time to America as she was currently at home with Little Hotaru who was fast asleep in bed as Setsuna didn't want the child going anywhere without the senshi together as her rapid ageing would begin soon as she is meant to be 12 when crystal Tokyo comes.

Haruka got the Skype voice call otherwise the call would be extremely expensive "Hello" Haruka responded

It was her aunt "'Ruka, love your mother has passed away do not worry it was a peaceful death she wasn't in pain the doctors made sure of that."

"Arigatou auntie Kay, I will try and make it for her funeral, Setsuna is back in a few days so I should be able to fly over then goodnight" Haruka responded quietly and ended the call to her aunt.

Haruka was an orphan now her father had been killed in action several years prior when Haruka moved to Japan.

When her awakening came her Japanese mother and American father did not know the reasons why their young daughter was desperate to go to Japan but they sent her to stay with the Keiou family friends of the Tenous for years and that was how she met Michiru and the bond that tied them together reinstated virtually instantly her father was killed 4 months later.

She looked out at the starry night sky and said "well soulmates always find their way to each other no matter how many lives they live I know I have lived before at least once that I know of and I am back with Michiru I Love you Mama and Papa sleep tight." She quietly wished upon a star and drew the blinds.

She tried to stop the tears but the tears overwhelmed her she wished Michiru was here but would not disturb her now it was getting late in Japan so in America it would be later may be early morning but she couldn't remember where her girlfriend was when the news was broken to her it only registered she was somewhere in America.

She took out her communicator the 9 symbols lit up and then faded apart from one "Venus?" Haruka murmured the new communicators were state of the art when a senshi was asleep the communicators knew so would only respond to Serenity or Usagi at the moment when she was in trouble.

Saturn's symbol was always faded at the moment as she was still too young to be awakened.

"Minako?" Haruka felt silly she was a leader she wasn't meant to cry.

"Haruka, I was just thinking about you are you okay? Minako responded cheerfully

"Um well no not really can you come over?" Haruka asked

"Yeah sure thing 'Ruka, but what's wrong?" Minako responded

"I'd rather not say until you get here" Haruka responded fighting back the tears

"Okay give me 20 minutes. Artemis better hope he's not hidden my car keys I swear that cat doesn't trust me" Minako responded trying to cheer her friend up

Haruka gave a watery laugh "none of us trust you, coffee when you get here?" she smiled

"That's no fair I am a brilliant driver and yeah you know how I like it see ya soon" Minako responded putting a mock hurt tone on and then laughing.

Haruka closed her communicator "only she can bring me out of my depression" she said and went to check on Hotaru

30 minutes later

The doorbell of the outer's home rang "its open" Haruka called she currently had Hotaru on her knee giving her a bottle Minako walked in with a bottle of wine and take out "I had a feeling you didn't eat so."

"Really Minako? I'm looking after a 6 month old on my own" Haruka retorted

"Hence" Minako retorted and moving away from the door a handsome silver haired man walked in

"Hey Haruka" the silver haired man said Haruka had to do a double take the cheeky green eyes confirmed it was one of their guides and not another certain silver haired man which Haruka wasn't ready to face yet "I won't bring Kunzite yet 'Ruka I know you have issues with them and I gathered it was just me you wanted to see"

"Thank you, do you mind looking after Hotaru Artemis?" Haruka smiled standing up

"Not at all, come on cutie" he said taking the baby out of Haruka's arms Hotaru giggled as Artemis poked her nose Haruka passed her bottle and blanket to Artemis "she may need changing, before you put her down." Haruka said

Artemis nodded and the two left the room.

"Wine?" Minako asked Haruka nodded and got two wine glasses

"So much for coffee" Haruka smirked

"Kunzites idea" Minako said

"Remind me to thank him later" Haruka retorted with a smirk

"I never forget" Minako smirked pouring the wine into the glasses and passing one to Haruka they both sat on the couch and tucked into some noodles and chicken after they had finished their meal Minako sat back as did Haruka.

"What's wrong Haruka you seemed really upset on the communicator earlier I told him I might not be home until morning so we have all night" Minako said

"My. Mother she passed away tonight" Haruka responded quietly

"Oh 'Ruka I am so sorry" Minako replied apologetically

"Seeing as you're the only one that really understands apart from Makoto and Mamoru but she is in France at the minute I could only go to you as much as I love Usagi she would get emotional and Mamoru would insist on bringing her." Haruka said

"I know what you mean Haruka" Minako responded

"My mom has been poorly for a very long time ever since my father was killed in action in Iraq 7 years ago just after I came here they say it was cancer but I think it was a broken heart she had been with my father a very long time and they loved each other a lot they only ever had me so I do not have any siblings or anyone I can turn to."

"At least you have your soldier sisters" Minako smiled

Haruka brushed her friends cheek with her thumb "and I am thankful for all 8 of you I know Michiru is my love but she's my soldier sister as well as Hotaru is my adopted daughter but still my soldier sister the same with Setsuna. We are a complicated family aren't we?" Haruka laughed but her laughter turned to tears.

Minako smiled with tears in her eyes and took Haruka into her arms and just let her sob every now and then whispering comforting words to her "I wish I knew how to help" Minako murmured into Harukas hair

"Would you mind coming to America with me for her funeral? We may be there a while as all the arrangements have to be made and stuff we will probably meet up with Michiru as well"

Minako nodded "sure I will leave Artemis with Kunzite"

"Thank you." Haruka whispered Minako passed her another glass of wine "here, Artemis will be fine with 'Taru once she settles he will go back into cat form and probably curl up with us" Minako said pulling the bed out the couch

"You're my friend 'Ruka and its completely up to you whether you want to crash by my side or go to your room but I will stay down here" Minako said

"Let's see how the night goes" Haruka said

"There's another bottle of wine in the car, do you want me to get it before I get too drunk?" Minako asked

Haruka nodded "keep it flowing"

And so they did they both laughed and cried well into the small hours of the morning it would be remembered forever that two leaders who were just friends earlier that night a bond of eternal friendship was born two leaders had become best friends and nothing would stand in their way ever.

 **A/N 2- okay so that's the story let me know in reviews whether you want to see more of this I did this piece because I believe that Minako and Haruka as the leaders don't get enough screen time on their own as friends. There is always other senshi with them and the two deserved this kind of friendship**

 **"** **The moonlight is a messenger of love"**


	2. Reflections

**_User Disclaimer-_** ** _I do not own sailor moon and friends that honour belongs to Takeuchi-sama I just like playing with the characters_**

 ** _A/N 1- Okay this is no longer gonna be a one shot I have had some positive reviews and it has inspired me to do more enjoy guys_**

* * *

 **Chapter 2-reflection**

Haruka woke up the next morning with a stinking headache she looked over at Minako who was feeding Hotaru on her knee "you don't get hangovers?" She asked

Minako shook her head "you shouldn't either being a Senshi I'm gonna have to get Ami to give you a check up that's not right" Minako replied

"I hope I'm not getting sick" Haruka responded

"Do you want me to call her this morning before we book the flight to America it will give me chance to go home and get a suitcase packed?" Minako asked

"Can't you just get pain in the ass to pack you a suitcase all you need is a dark outfit and it's winter over there so some winter clothes I'd rather not have Hotaru on her own with me having this stink of a hangover."

"Trust a man with my wardrobe?" Minako said putting a hand on her heart and putting on a mock offended tone

Haruka laughed "good point send Usagi to your house I'm sure Mamoru can keep Kunzite occupied he is Mamorus lead Shittenou after all" Haruka responded

"Agreed" Minako smirked putting Hotaru in her portable crib the infant had fallen asleep on her knee

Once she made sure Hotaru was settled Minako sent the text to Usagi and called Ami and flopped on to the couch "I may not get hangovers but I'm beat I'm not a morning person." Minako yawned

"Oh we know I remember what you was like when we was in 12th grade and you girls were in 11th it was a nightmare getting you out of bed in a morning even with Setsuna ringing you saying we were outside when we picked you up" Haruka smirked

"Urgh seriously 'Ruka you _had_ to bring that up I am so glad school is done" Minako retorted

"Hey at least you came out with some good grades kiddo" Haruka smiled

Minako put her head to the back of the couch "Just barely passed 'Ruka them last exams practically killed me its only thanks to Mamoru and Ami I was able to pass and my parents were still disappointed I didn't come out with top grades" Minako replied

"Your parents were idiots you have other things on your plate namely protecting the princess I never got chance to tell my parents the reasons I was so desperate to come here. I wish I had now my mother so desperately wanted to meet Hotaru after I told her me and Michiru adopted her she was so happy to have a granddaughter even if it wasn't by blood she knew not long after I got here that me and Michiru were together I was expecting her to freak out but she didn't." Haruka could feel her tears coming again.

Minako had to think fast "'Ruka, remember when you first came to us during the battle with the death busters why were you so cold to us?" Minako asked

"It was mainly to protect you we were literally terrified for you, you were so young and to be brutally honest we did not think you would make it out of the battles alive some of them daimons were powerful." Haruka answered honestly

"I will agree with you there Haruka but we just have to remember the vow we made in silver millennium we would give our lives to protect our princess and that vow still stands today" Minako replied

"I know looking back now I am pretty ashamed at how cold we were towards you we barely remembered the vow until after Mamoru and Usagis wedding all we thought was protect them our way or the highway" Haruka said

"It is perfectly understandable I will agree that we were young and immature Usagi was and still is childlike in many ways but the day you kicked Makotos butt at Judo in that fake Mugen Academy training camp what you said in return really struck a nerve within us 4 we knew we had to grow up how could we protect the ones most precious with that mindset." Minako replied

"You really are smart Mina I know you act ditzy and clumsy but in that head of yours you've got a strong brain and mind" Haruka smiled.

"I have to I am the leader of the sailor Senshi the others are strong minded but not as in tune with their emotional selves which I am being the Senshi of love."

There was a knock at the door "That will be Ami" Haruka said.

Minako nodded and let Ami in she hugged Haruka tightly and pulled away "let's get you checked over" Ami said

Haruka nodded, Ami checked all her friends vitals "everything seems normal for your senshi metabolism you said Minako that Haruka lost her mother last night."

Both Minako and Haruka nodded "I think it's the grieving process that's all Haruka you've not had a hangover before today have you?" Ami asked.

Haruka shook her head negatively "It is just the grieving process you will be fine in a few days I suggest you fly after that we cannot have you passing out on the plane" Ami smiled.

"Thanks Ami" Haruka replied.

Ami smiled "I better get back I have a class in an hour oh and Mina Usagi will be round later with your suitcase and I have been in touch with Sets' she said she should be back on Friday so that gives you an estimated time" Ami said.

Both Minako and Haruka nodded "I will see you guys later" and she left quietly so she wouldn't disturb Hotaru.

"What a sucky way to grieve a killer headache" Haruka said

Minako stroked her friend's forehead "you get some sleep 'Ruka I will be fine with 'Taru." Minako replied.

* * *

 ** _A/N 2- well let me know what you think in reviews thanks guys_**

 ** _"The moonlight is a messenger of love"_**


	3. decisions

**user disclaimer- do not own sailor moon and friends just enjoy playing with the characters**

A/N 1 well here is chapter 3 of trust in you hope you enjoy

 **Chapter 3-decisions**

Haruka awoke a few hours later feeling much more like herself she looked next to her and Minako was fast asleep with Hotaru curled up on her chest also sleeping deeply.

Haruka was shocked at how well Minako fell into parent mode she was a natural and knew exactly what to do even though she had never been a parent in either of their lives.

Haruka tried to move Hotaru off Minako's chest so she could cover Minako up but Hotaru had a tight grip on Minako's PJ top and whimpered when Haruka tried to move her.

She decided to leave them alone and freshen up in a shower and get dressed as she reflected on the last 14 hours she felt warmth she didn't recall she had had for a long time.

It wasn't a feeling of being in love like she was with Michiru but it was love she hadn't felt this feeling since before she left her parents.

This was family love she didn't even feel this strongly with Setsuna and her daughter she always had as much as she adored them had attachment issues how would she be strong enough now?

She loved Minako like the sister she never had and didn't know if she would be able to cope when Minako returned to Kunzites arms they lived close but the distance wasn't short enough that a car journey had to be involved either way.

She rested her head against the cold tiles she didn't know what to do her body racked as she sobbed she needed Minako here but was she ready to trust the love of Minako's life? They would be together when the world fell into the long sleep ready for crystal Tokyo.

The questions were whirring in her head "'Ruka are you okay?" She heard Minako's voice from the door

Haruka wiped her nose and face "yeah, yeah I'm fine Minako, I will be downstairs in a few and I will do us some lunch" Haruka replied

"As long as you are sure Haruka," Minako said

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I'm guessing Hotaru is awake" Haruka replied

"Fully awake and playing with Artemis He is going to make a great dad one day" Minako sighed

"I will meet you downstairs" Haruka smiled

When she heard Minako go down the stairs she wrapped a towel around her and went to her bedroom to get dressed

She got dressed when she got downstairs she smiled when she saw Hotaru giggling at Artemis making silly faces but her smile faltered when she looked at Minako who was watching them from a distance with a sad smile.

Haruka approached her "you okay kiddo?"

Minako jumped "yeah" she replied

"Listen, I've been thinking as long as it's okay with Sets' and Michiru I will call them later do you and pain in the butt wanna move in with us? And then you will also cope better when we go to America" Haruka said

Minako's eyes brightened "sure, I will ring as you call him pain in the butt even though his name is Keiichi" she smirked

"I will call him pain in the butt until he proves he's worthy" Haruka retorted with a smile.

A/N 2- don't forget to review.


	4. forgiveness

**User disclaimer- I do not own Sailor Moon and friends.**

A/N- just a short update in real life has got busy but I am trying my best

Chapter 4- forgiveness

Later that day there was a knock at the door Minako bounced off the sofa.

"Keiichi" Minako grinned and let the man in who kissed her cheek his silver hair tickling her neck

"Kunzite" Haruka regarded holding Hotaru close to her

"Uranus, I'm glad to see you are alive and well and Saturn is growing up beautiful" Keiichi replied

"No thanks to you" Haruka responded

Keiichi sighed he knew this was coming. "I was killed after fighting to protect the earth as well as the moon. By the time I had realised what was going on I was in shackles. queen Beryl made me watch as she killed my younger brothers and then she sliced my torso and split my ribs and made me watch in agony as she took my heart out of my chest the heart I only had for Minako she dug out what was left of our good souls and put twisted youmma in our bodies, ones that were ready to kill whatever stood in their way."

Haruka felt guilty all this time she had blamed the Shittenou for causing the moon kingdom to fall. They were dead it wasn't their fault it had never been their fault the witch had caught them first before they even had the chance to say goodbye to the girls.

She looked down and smiled at Hotaru who was just gazing at Kunzite "I believe you Keiichi, I am sorry for blaming you four but when you are at a distant post for so long and then seeing your soldier sisters, the princess and prince dead on the steps of moon castle without the Shittenou by their sides you assume the worst" Haruka replied.

Keiichi nodded his agreement "which I can understand Haruka" he responded and gave a small smile.

"Those 'things' that attacked us in this life were not them they were their bodies from silver millennium I have no idea what Queen Serenity did but she saved their souls" Minako put in.

Haruka nodded

"We had better sort our tickets out Setsuna is home Friday" Haruka smiled the other two nodded their agreements

"It may not be much, but here" Keiichi left the room and gave Haruka some flowers after she passed Hotaru to Minako "I'm sorry for your loss I wish I understood more of what was going on" Haruka blushed and took the flowers and smelled them "These are beautiful thank you Keiichi" she murmured.


End file.
